<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Would Trade You My Empire for Ashes by ViaLethe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022526">I Would Trade You My Empire for Ashes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe'>ViaLethe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Under his feet, the world changed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Would Trade You My Empire for Ashes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From the 2020 3 Sentence Ficathon, off the prompt: <i>Arda, any, the changing of the world</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Under his feet, the world changed.</p><p>The circles shifted, the very air shimmering before his eyes; deep in his chest, something moved, a cord pulling tight, a tether that had always been slack gone taut and painful, before-</p><p>It snaps, and something inside him he’d forgotten was there breaks, and Maglor falls to his knees; at the edges of the sky, swimming behind the veil of his tears, he can see the spires of Valinor fading into the light and knows that now, they are truly lost.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>